


Doctor Strange and Nightmare Fanart

by dragonnan



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Comics)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Creepy, Doctor Strange Whump, Fanart, Gen, Nightmare is a Scary Ass Fucker, Scared Doctor Strange, Tentacle Monsters, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonnan/pseuds/dragonnan
Summary: A mash-up between The Doctor Strange comic universe and the MCU film.  Nightmare is a creation of the comic verse.  My version is inspired by the comic character but also takes elements from Hellraiser, Nightmare on Elm Street, and Star Trek's Borg Queen.





	Doctor Strange and Nightmare Fanart

[](https://postimg.cc/D8hy5jKC)

[](https://postimg.cc/H8yc5VXV)

[](https://postimg.cc/ygWS1fNh)

[](https://postimg.cc/p98VzZYv)


End file.
